Vampire Academy: Next Generation!
by THEDIVAISHERE13
Summary: This story follows the children of our favorite VA characters and their adventures. Having dangerous and well known parents can come with a hefty price to pay. love and team work is what keeps them all together. The four mini Belikovs and the two royal children and few others get into some messed up things and their parents cant save them. They are on their own.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova. I married the love of my life Dimitri Belikov. Yes, dhampir on dhampir marriage is no longer frowned upon by the masses, but there are a still a few. Lissa has been very busy during her reign. There are now magical combat classes for all the elements, and training classes for spirit users to deal with darkness. So far Lissa and i have been balancing, working and being mothers. Dimitri and i have four children. we didn't know it was possible for us to conceive but apparently being a restored strigoi and a shadow kissed dhampir with a lot of spirit pumped into you, allows two miracles to create more. Our oldest is Ivan Adrian Belikov, next is Alissa Christina Belikova, then Tori Marie Belikova, and lastly my baby boy Mason Ibrahim Belikov. Lissa and Christian have beautiful kids. Chris Andre Dragomir-Ozera and Rosie Rhea Dragomir-Ozera. Chris is a spirit user and Rosie is a fire user.

We are making it through, strigoi numbers are low and i am among the top five guardians in the world, which also includes Dimitri, Viktoria, Mom, and Eddie. Mom and Dad have gotten back together,and mom is now his sanctioned guardian.

Adrian and i are on great terms, were back to the friendship we had before. He and Sydney are pretty cozy, actually more than cozy. Sydney defied her family and the Alchemists to have a great life with Adrian. We all think hes going to propose soon.

Viktoria has joined the ranks of the Royal guard and so has Eddie, they're both Jill's guardians. Mia has also joined the royal guard s apart of the search and destroy team. A team created to travel and kill strigoi in highly populated areas. Mia trained in hand to hand combat as well as magical combat and became the first ever Moroi guardian. The last i heard from Mia was that she was in Scandinavia on a crusade and found a guy she really liked, moved in with, and is trying to persuade to come over to the states.

All of my friends and family have made their dreams come true and I've happy lives, and accomplished so many things, lets just hope everything stays this perfect.


	2. Chapter 1- Meet the Spawn

_years later _

Dimitri- 42

Rose- 35

Lissa- 36

Christian- 36

Ivan- 18

Alissa- 17

Tori- 15

Mason- 14

Rosie-17

Chris- 18

Chapter 1

Meet the Spawn

_AlissaPOV_

"ALISSA BELIKOVA! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Yelled Stan. I decided to be a smart ass, after all i am my mother's daughter. "GUARDIAN STAN ALTO, NO I AM NOT LISTENING TO YOU BUT THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION IS 3.154. BTW YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back at him, he stood there mouth agape while the entire class is laughing. He looked at me eyes filled with the fire of anger. "Headmistress Kirova's office! NOW!" He screamed. "Third doo…." I cut him off "Like i need directions." said as i stormed away.

When i get to Kirova's office she already had my mom on the phone, i guess she was expecting me. Kirova hand me the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hiya Honey."

"So what happened, why is the bitch-acho calling me?" she asked

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, because thats what everyone on campus calls her. I can hear her cackling in the background.

"Ok, ok. Seriously tell me what happened." she says getting serious.

"Well I was in Stan's class…" I start and then i recounted today's events in class. By the end of my spiel she is laughing again.

"Oh My God! That's my Girl! I wish I could've been there! That's my Girl!" she says still laughing. "

Alright honey, go back to class you're not in trouble. I know how Also can be." "ohh, i cant wait to see your dad's face when i tell him what happened." she said already laughing again.

"Bye mom." i said giggling.

i hung up the phone and glanced up to see Kirova giving me the 'what the fuck' look.

"So Headmistress, what punishment are you going to give me?"

"I left that up to your parents, so nothing." I smile

"But since we are in 6th period, I'm going to pull you out of the thing you love most…. your combat classes which are your last two periods." I sit there staring at her wide eyed.

"Good day Ms. Belikova." She says dismissively.

"B-b-b-but…"

"I said Good day!" She said raising her voice slightly.

I rise and walk away defeated. I roam around the campus and just think and philosophize. By the time I make it to the edge of campus, near the wards, classes were over. Something wasn't right. I have this eerie feeling, danger or death or maybe both are near. It felt like someone was watching me. It's still very dark, could be strigoi but all the words are very strong, my parents and aunt and uncle made sure of that. I was so focused on the the feeling that i failed to realize i was being ambushed till it was almost too late. My instincts and training kicked in and my opponent was on their back in front of me, within seconds. when i finally registered the situation completely i saw that it was Rosie, my bestie and my 'cousin' that attacked me.

"Oooowwwhhh…" She whined.

"Ohh, shit Rosie I'm so sorry!" I pleaded. But then i remembered this isn't the first time she's done this.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" I chastised.

"I guess 149th time is the charm." she snarked.

"Anyways the reason i went all 'aunt Rose sneak attack' on your ass is because we're gonna go meet up with the boys and then head to my dorm, 'cause we got our care packages, which always comes with…." she trailed off.

"Chinese food!" We squeal in unison.

"Wait, you said 'the boys', what about Tori?" I asked confused that was until she says

"She's busy with Dominik Zeklos tonight." Rosie said exasperatedly

"Why do you say it like that?" I questioned

"Is it just a Belikov, Hathaway thing, because for you and your siblings to be Dhampirs you guys aren't very keen on reading people. He obviously likes her!"

"I mean seriously he pretends to fail, AP biology just so your sister can be his tutor!" said Rosie with a duh! look on her face.

"Yeah well when dad finds out she has a boyfriend, that is going to be a sight to see!"

"I imagine my dad standing at "6"7" and poor Dominik cowering at "6"1", my dad's stature and demeanor, scaring the living daylights out of Passive Dominik." said in my ancient prediction voice. Then I start thinking Dominik isn't like all the other Zeklos', he's definitely not like Jesse Zeklos that mom has told me about. Dominik is like uncle Mason at least from what Mom, and, Uncle Eddie have told us. Dominik is a lovable, goofball, with a big heart, and he seem to always be happy and smiling especially around my sister.

"Wait, you said boyfriend i thought that It was just 'liking' on Dominik's part"

"Well Princess Rosie Rhea Dragomir-Ozera, I happen to know on good fortune that Tori like, likes Dominik." In my best renaissance period court jester impersonation.

Rosie is laughing but giving me the evil eye, she hates it when I call her by her title. Through out this whole conversation we were walking to the common room and now we've made it. But I can't even get a foot in without being hit on. I get hit on by Moroi and Dhampirs on a daily basis but this one is Kai Rinaldi Grim, Aunt Mia's son he is a year younger than me, but with grades like his and a mom like Mia, he skipped a grade. We grew up like cousins all of us, well when aunt Mia came back to the states as per mom. So i don't really want to date him. But i don't have a choice he has me backed into a corner so i can't help but take his cheesy lines, he's sweet and funny but really not enough to be my type, but thank god for guy friends, my savior. Aro Miles, a Dhampir, he's been in my class since first grade when he and his mom moved to court and he enrolled in st. Vlad's and we've been friends since. He's such a goof and really sweet, but he can be scary as hell when he wants to be.

"Hay A, this cheese ball bothering you?" He says trying to be intimidating while barely holding back a smile.

"What, what?" Stammered a slightly afraid very confused Kai

"Are. you. bothering. My girl.?" Aro said with a really hard look he seemed like he really took offense to him talking to me, he also talked to Kai like he was slow, which he might be because i had a very bored look on my face since he started to talk, he has yet to notice. We all grew up together but Kai was the last to show up and he and Aro were never really close. It was almost like they both silently hated each other but kept face for the family. Ever since Aro started training Kai has been cowering in his presence. I think their hatred is due to the incident, once when we were all playing and left Kai out he voice his opinion which was Aro is in his spot, Aro was holding his place in our family and should have been kicked out when he arrived. That's why we didn't usually include him in things.

Kai looked back and forth between me and Aro, when he set his gaze on me i smirked (the famous Rose Hathaway one). And finally Kai left, as he backed away with his hands up in surrender, I couldn't help but laugh, and Aro took a bow.

"What a wonderful performance my friend!" I said doubled over from laughing.

"What are friends for?" He asked smiling

"Hey it's care package time. You game?"

"Of course my mom always sends my stuff with you guy's." he said very excited

Aro's mom is a moroi named Marie, from Italy, she's also a spirit user, she had done extensive research on spirit. Every legend and every power spirit users could ever know she knows and she works with aunt Lissa and Chris when it comes to the elemental magic. She has also helped aunt Lissa unlock some more of her powers she can read auras and minds now and even dream walk. Care packages were something that Mom and Auntie Lissa have always done. They usually have blankets that grandma Olena or Aunt Vika makes,some trinkets from Babushka, some of our favorite junk foods, plane passes to go home, money, Russian books from dad's collection, something from mom and aunt Lissa's shopping spree, some Russian and Turkish food and snacks, and a lot of training stuff. At least that's what the Belikovs get. Chris and Rosie get some of the same things but they get books about their magic about tricks they can do with their magic, they get uncle Chrissy's cooking, they also get their political, royal, gala schedules and ways of the craft of charm (schmoozing) books, and their formal wear. But Dominik is a whole other thing, he gets authentic Italian food, and gets these amazing legends and stories about the Originals the first vampires. During my inner monologue i didn't notice that Aro was pulling toward the Moroi dorms. We walk in a comfortable silence, but there's something else there, the light touches, the side glances, I hope this is what I think it is, Aro is the only one i could imagine my myself with.

Board the elevator, all the way up to the top floor, first door to the right. Directions to the Devils layer, or as everyone else calls it Rosie's room.

"Hey" everyone greeted in unison

"Alright, let's get boxes, and will someone tell me when the Chinese food is getting here." I ordered

"20 minutes and i will help pass out boxes" chimed Mason

"Alright come on little bro" I motioned for him to come over.

"Box number 1, Aro, come claim your prize sir." In my best game show host voice.

"Box number 2, goes to Tori, so we'll give that to her later."

"Box number 3 goes to Ivan, collect your belongings as i call them out."

"Box number 4, Mason"

"Box number 5, Chris"

"ok 6 and 7 are me and Rosie, i think these at the biggest ones we've ever gotten!" I squeal, which is very out of the ordinary

Just as Rosie and I are about to dig into our packages there's a knock on the door.

"That must be food, I'm starving!" I admitted, while full out running towards the door

"Of course you are" they mumble, chuckle at my actions. I open the door to see Dominik and Tori.

"Awww I thought you guys were food..." I grumble/whined

Tori then held up two large brown paper bags with, Wok Wok on the front. I distributed food. We ate talked, laughed, and joked.

"Ivan pass around the box cutters, its care package time" I excitedly ordered.

"Tori, yours is on Rosie's desk" I told her

"Rosie these are the biggest boxes we've ever had. Ready to tear in?"

We open our boxes together to find our normal care package stuff but there's 4 extra boxes in mine and 3 extra ones in Rosie's .

One with each persons name on it.

The ones in my box have all the boys names on them, I open one to see a invitation for the top performing Dhampir and Moroi students to come to court for a ball. Looks like I opened Ivan's box and i see a suit and dress shoes that it looks like dad picked out.

"Ok guys from what I just read apparently the top 5 performing Dhampir and Moroi students from all around the world are invited to a ball in their honor at court" I exclaim

"So who's going?" Asked Mason and Tori together

"All us Belikovs and Aro and of course the Prince and Princess." I tell them

"Ivan is top in his year there's no Dhampir close enough in points to be invited, I am top in my year with Aro trailing by 15 points, Tori's is top in her year, and Mason is top in his". I explained as i handed the boys their boxes

"So Tori, Rosie, we still need to open our boxes."

"You don't think..." Tori trailed off

"Ohhhhhhhhh yes I do." I told her

All of us girls rushed to grab our boxes and sprint into Rosie's bedroom

"Ahhhhhhhh" we all high pitchly scream once we see what's inside.

My box: a deep purple, one strap sweetheart neckline, with bandage patterns under the bodice, floor length, taffeta dress.

Black Christian Louboutins.

A Graff hanging diamond necklace with matching earrings and a note that say "congrats proud of ya mini Dhampir, love Uncle Adrian and Aunt Sydney." I scoffed at the nickname that i was given before birth.

I also found a box with a charm bracelet it has three charms all purple crystal: a little stake, a mini Nazar, and an uppercase cursive "A". In the box a letter that was written in Turkish was , "we're so proud, the apples don't fall far from the trees, love grandma and grandpa. ."

I'm so excited about this Ball!

I peek into Tori's box: a black and white sweetheart neckline,tulle cupcake dress, there's a silver and gold studded belt under the bust line.

She has a silver and gold chain link necklace that cascades down.

Tori also has a black charm bracelet like mine: a little stake, a mini Nazar, and a uppercase cursive "T".

I also looked in Rosie's box: she has a roman style bright teal dress, with braided straps and an open back, where fabric pools over her bum i think. The dress is beautiful with different blue crystal hues hombre-ing up in bars.

I saw silver Prada pumps with blue jewel in crusted heels.

In a small box two silver setting multi-blue diamond bracelets with matching stud earrings.

But there's also a slightly larger box than the last, this one encases Rosie's crown, it's not overkill its small and simple with pale green, and sharp blue crystals, its beautiful and matches the whole outfit perfectly.

We've each looked into each others boxes and oohed and ahhed.

" I think we should try everything on and send everyone pictures!" Squealed Rosie

"Alright let's get dressed!" I cheered

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Aro POV

Everyone's got their mystery boxes and the puzzle has been solved as to why we got them.

"You don't think..." Tori trailed off

"Ohhhhhhhhh yes I do." Alissa told her.

All of the girls rushed to grab their boxes and sprint into Rosie's bedroom. What does Alissa think is in those boxes?

"What just happened?" Asked Dominik

Dom is a nice guy so he has my stamp of approval when it comes to him liking Tori.

"What just happened is we got invited to a ball and the girls know something we don't about what's in those boxes. But if I really had to guess it either clothes or jewelry." I told Dominik, a look of understanding crossed his features.

"No, Aro, you're wrong." said Mason

We all just look at him.

" what's in those boxes are the girls favorite designers best works in jewelry, clothes, and shoes. You should hear three very high pitched screams in. 3, 2, 1"

Low and behold a millisecond after Mason said one three very high pitched screams vibrate through the walls of the room. Followed by lots of oohs and ahhs. I really want to ask Alissa to go as my date. We've been friends since first grade, but in the last few years I've wanted more i hope she says yes. I broke out of my inner musing at the sound of girlish squeals, " I think we should try everything on and send everyone pictures!" Squealed Rosie

"Alright let's get dressed!" Alissa cheered

If Mason was right i can't wait to see Alissa, all dressed up.

I hear "oh my god!" and "that's so pretty" also "you look so beautiful" like every five seconds. It's making me anxious and excited, I just can't wait to see her. Not soon enough i hear the thud of high heels. They all walk out of Rosie's room together. My jaw drops as my eyes lock onto Alissa in this deep purple dress, with nice path work under the bust line. Her long dark brown hair almost black, with natural waves and bounce hanging over one shoulder, I see the dramatic Graff necklace and earrings she's wearing, but its the charm bracelet that ties it all together. I don't know how long I stood there agape, thank goodness Mason snapped me out of my stupor. "Ivan, take a picture and send it to everyone" Alissa ordered they spent the last 10 minutes doing I don't know how many poses. And Ivan sent out a mass text to all our parents, and their grandparents. There are two group photos and one for each of them. The flash of Ivan's camera made Alissa look like she was glowing, I never knew it would be so hard to admit your feelings to a person you know like the back of your hands Alissa with her wicked hair, big chocolate brown eyes, beautiful smile, spit fire personality, cultured mind, core values, and her pure love for everything dear to her, she is so overwhelming, yet so simple and i love it . I think I'm in love with my best friend.

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Alissa POV

We all looked great everything fit us perfectly from the size of the dress to the personality of its owner. When we walked out i noticed Aro's jaw drop with his eyes locked on me, till my little brother broke his focus. I loved the way he looked at me. It made me feel like i was the most beautiful girl in the world. He wasn't looking at my boobs or my ass or how tight the dress is. He was looking at me and how the dress complemented everything about me. Aro is a different kind of person. He is smart, kind, handsome, with a beautiful soul, very protective and loving, he is sweet and soft, in touch with his feminine side, he can be a big teddy bear but a complete hard ass, and very possessive, when I'm with him I feel like I'm safe to be me and safe from the outside world, and I love it. All that wrapped up into a muscular body with sun kissed skin, hazel and green eyes, chestnut brown hair, and a breathtaking smile, he is every girl's dream. I love him. I'm in love with my best friend, why does it seem like the hardest thing i will ever do is admit my feelings to the person who knows me best. In my head it seems wrong to say that because i always refer to Rosie as my best friend but I've told him things I'd never have told Rosie. I hope that he likes me too because if he doesn't i might have ruined an 12 year friendship. I thought this all over as i redressed into my uniform. As we walk back into the living room all the boys are talking. I go sit on the arm of Aro's chair and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer then he whispered in my ear

"you looked beautiful, as always. We need to talk." the way he said it, it didn't sound important like there was bad news, it sounded alluring, like he was going to do what I was inwardly begging him to. As we relax Ivan reread the invitation, what i didn't do is read the back where it allows you to bring someone with you.

"Who should I bring...?" Says my big brother as he thinks out loud

"I think I will take Brit Tarus."

"NO!" Rosie, Tori, and I exclaim

He looks at us all like 'what in the hell'

"Why not?" He asked confused

"Brit is a bigoted, egotistic, stereotypical royal Moroi, and a gigantic bitch! She has said on more than one occasion that Dhampirs are bred to die, not born, bred like we're animals, she thinks of us as a race as second class citizens. To her we're 3/5 of a person. She is disrespectful to your sisters, and your cousins, she also questions the government and talks about aunt Lissa like she doesn't know what she's doing. That's why not. If you brought her home and she started talking the way she does, I don't think mom, aunt Lissa, or dad would appreciate that." I yell at him, with some much hatred and conviction, that I even scared myself.

Aro is rubbing my back throughout my speech, its soothing, and actually calms me down, it's amazing how well he knows me.

"Then who do suggest i take?" He asked

I looked at Rosie and Tori, they each nod.

In unison we scream "NINA!"

"Who, Nina Szlesky?" He asked dumbfounded

"Yes, Nina Szlesky, stupid! She's smart, pretty, cultured, open minded, classy and she's really sweet. She's also had a thing for you since midterm and not just because of you looks like some others. She has mine, Rosie's, and Tori's vote. We really like her and she really likes you." I tell him with a big smile

"I actually, enjoy spending time with her, so yhea i will ask, I don't know why she wasn't my first choice." He admitted

"Hey it's near curfew, lets get going, because we still need to talk. I will walk you back to your dorm." Aro told me

"Alright guys we're gonna get going, see you all later!" I announced as Aro and I walked to the door.

I hope he's about to ask me out because i will so say yes. No one could ever know me like he does, I can't even imagine myself with anyone but him.

"Alissa, i want you to know even if you say no, I still want us to be friends. I know we've been friends for a long time but for the past few years I've wanted more. What I'm trying to say is that I like you more than a friend, no one knows me as well as you do. Will you go out with me?" He stuttered through his speech, all i can do is smile, I feel the same way and he just fulfilled one of my dreams.

"I would love to!" I tell him he smiles that smile that's reserved just for me the smile that conveys all his emotions. He picks me up and spins me around, he stops, we locked eyes, i lean in and so does he, he kisses me heavily, while I'm in his arms, this moment is just so perfect.

"Will you accompany me, to the ball?" He confidently asks

"Do you even have to ask?"

He puts me down, grabs my hand and we walk back to my dorm room. With one last goodnight kiss we part. I go to sleep grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Nathan POV

The Moroi and Dhampirs think that our numbers are low. They couldn't be more wrong, our numbers are higher than ever, we've just been in hiding. We are going to survive, and thrive. We're going to overthrow the queen, kill the last Dragomirs and kill the most infamous guardians that's the only way the plan will work. I know just how to get them all into my clutches at once, their children. The Belikovs are dangerous even their children are natural born guardians they are granddaughter, daughter, and niece of 4 the top 5 guardians in the world and the other is like a brother to Rosemarie so it all works out.

"Nathan when are we going to attack?" Asked my brother.

Kyle turned after his girlfriend left him and took their son and went to the US where people loved and appreciated her. My nephew Kai has been our inside source, we promised his moms safety for his cooperation. He's been spying on the prince, princess, and the Belikovs. He eavesdropped on their care package meeting and they were invite to court for a ball and so was he.

"Kyle, when the children head back to school, that's when we attack."I informed him

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Ivan POV

Last night my sisters and cousin opened my eyes to a girl that just might be perfect for me. She's the kind of girl every mother wants for their son. Nina is sweet, kind, beautiful, smart, she's a good girl. Nina is tall, with sandy brown hair, tan skin and curvy for a Moroi, and stunning emerald green eyes. She is such a wonderful person and genuinely want to know who I am, she doesn't ogle at me like a piece of meat, she looks at me directly in the eye every time i see her. I allow myself to be surrounded by girls like Brit, I'm so undeserving of a person like Nina, but I really hope she says yes. I walk into the school library where I know she is. I find her in the fiction section, cuddled up in a bean bag chair with a thick book. Her whole face and demeanor brighten when she sees me.

"Hay Nina you know the performance Ball everyone is talking about?" I nervously ask as i scratch the back of my neck. She closes her book and sits up and leans in.

"Yeah, why?" She asks

"because I was wondering if you'd like to go with me" i rushed out so fast because I'm so nervous that she'll say no. She flashed me her million dollar smile and blushed as she said "Ivan I'd love to go with you!" A few minutes passed as we liked at each other in complete awe. "You know you didn't have to be so nervous, if you can't tell i like you, you should've known I'd say yes!" She told me as she gathered her things and walked away with a bit more spring in her step. I'm so glad i did that. I'd rather spend a night talking with Nina then spending a whole night with Brit or a girl like Brit throwing themselves at me. Nina is a down to earth, respectful and respectable women and i think I'm going to a have a wonderful night with her.

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Tori POV

After Aro and Lissy left last night, I was hoping that they would finally officially get together. We can all see the chemistry they have so they might as well be together. Dominik offered to walk me back to my dorm, we walked in a comfortable silence. I feel like I've known him my entire life that's how well we know each other. I know he pretends to be bad at AP Biology just so he can see me on a regular basis, I think that's very sweet. "Tori i really like you, and I would like to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend." He seemed so nervous and he rushed through everything he said. I'm So happy he finally asked me, I've been waiting so long. "Of course. I can't believe it took you this long to ask me." I exclaimed "By the way i know you're pretending to fail biology just to spend time with me" I said to him as I smirked. He blushed and shied away. "Would you like to be my date to the Ball?" I asked him

"I'd love to go with you!" He gently grabbed my chin and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Darling." "Goodnight" I called.

Last night was wonderful and I'm going to a ball with the boy of my dreams, life couldn't be better.

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Aro POV

After i dropped my girlfriend off at her dorm. 'My girlfriend', I love the sound of that, I'm so happy that she said yes. I walked all the way to my dorms with a wide smile on my face. As i past the boys common room i hear someone on the phone it sounds like Kai. "You can't do that" he says "Just please hold up your end of the deal" he pleads. Someone's in some deep shit. I can't wait until the ball it's going to be fun to hang out with my closest friends, no, they're my family and my amazing girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 2- Off to Court

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all of you that are reading my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, the series and all recognizable characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Off to Court

Chapter 2: Off to court

Alissa POV

It's been a week since we got invited to the ball. It's also been a week Aro and I, Tori and Dominik, became couples. Ivan asked Nina and she said yes, so all us girls are excited about that. Since we live at court and the prince and princess insist we come with them to everything, we get to leave a day earlier than everyone else that's going to the ball. We are bringing Nina and Dominik with us, 24 hours is enough for mom and dad to interrogate them. I think Tori already told Dominik so that leaves me with Nina. Before i even start packing to leave i go find Nina, she's in her dorm room because its Thursday night and ball is tomorrow, If I know her like i think I do she's probably fileing through her closet to find something to wear. As i approach her dorm room, I hear Christina Aguilera 'Ain't No other man' playing and frustrated moans and groans. I knock on the door, music ceases, I hear footsteps approach the door, and finally it opens. I see Nina in a tee shirt and pajama bottoms, with a very large chocolate chip cookie in hand, and behind her i see clothes thrown about.

"Hi" she breathes,

"Hey Nina. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get ready with us." I told her.

"Yhea. I would love to get ready with you guys, hay while you're here will you help me pick out a dress?" She said

"Sure!" I told her with a smile

"Yay! Help yourself to a cookie" she told me. Her room is like mine repainted in a modern color scheme, with pieces of classic furniture, she has a big bed with a beautiful duvet, a packed closet, and pictures everywhere, her room seems so homey. I grab a cookie and she turns the music back on, then we both head to her closet. I spend about 20 minutes searching, then I find this burgundy, just below knee height fitted chiffon dress, with a flower one shoulder crossover strap.

"Nina this is perfect, it'll fit nicely around your curves and its a wonderful color!" I exclaimed.

"I totally forgot i had that dress, but I don't have any shoes to go with, but I do have all the jewels and everything else." She told me

"I have the perfect shoes for this and from what I've seen we wear the same shoe size, so you're good."

I replied

"Nina make sure to bring clothes for after the ball and for the weekend. You can stay with me,Rosie, and Tori whether were at my house or in the palace, or you can stay in the Szelesky guest wing." I informed her

"I will make sure i have the things i need, and I would like to stay with you guys, if you'll have me."

"Of course we'll have you, meet us at the front gates at 9 am or pm depending on how you look at it"

"Goodnight" she called

"Goodnight" I responded

As i headed back to my dorm, I hear rustling in the bushes, i get that eerie feeling, i stop and so does the noise. It feels like someone is watching me, I've been feeling like that for a while now. I hear someone approaching, I go into attack mode. I kicked out with a back Ariel so i hit my assailant in the head and land with my foot on their neck. Once I land i realize that it's just Kai.

"Ohh Kai, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, dear god don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaim and plead all at the same time

"I'm fine Lissy!" Kai groaned

"Ok, how many times do i have to tell you guys not to sneak up on me." I asked

"Who else did that?" He asked

"Rosie." I told him

"Any way headed to bed, bye Kai" i said as i started to walk away towards my dorm.

"Lissy wait..." He called

I stopped and turned to face him again.

"I got invited, to the performance ball, will you be my date?" He asked

"Kai, No I'm going with Aro, my boyfriend, and we're like family, I love you like a brother nothing more, nothing less. Goodnight Kai" i conveyed as much emotion into that speech as i possibly could. I went to sleep, dreaming about the ball, my romance with Aro, and my weekend at home. This weekend is going to be perfect.

Dimitri POV

"So babe, according to Tori, she and Ivan are bringing home fresh meat and Alissa and Aro have finally gotten together." My incredibly sexy wife informed me

"You know you shouldn't try to have serious conversations with me when you're half naked." I told her and she chucked a pillow at my head. We were getting ready for bed when Roza called Tori to get an update on everything that was happening and she just gave me a recap of what she was told.

"Stop it, tell me what you really make of that?" She pleaded

"We'll I think we have a girl to test and a skull to bash." I laughed

She gave me the look that says 'Dimitri stop playing before i hurt you' and I know that's a promise not a threat.

"I think we have two teenagers we need to truly get to know, throw a few of the mandatory parental threats in there, and give the kids our opinion." I told her done joking. "I see what you're saying but I swear if that girl isn't up to par I'm going to run her off and kick our son's ass." She says through gritted teeth.

"Roza they're our children, if their judgement is anything like ours we have nothing to worry about." I told her trying to ease her worry

"Okay." She relented and cuddled up to me.

"Dimitri just think, in about 10 hours we get to, fuck with fresh meat and embarrass the hell out of our children." I can tell she's inwardly plotting and i can't help but laugh

"Yes darling our prey will arrive soon enough." I sarcastically reply

"Sarcasm is my thing"she chortled

"Goodnight love" I whisper

"Goodnight Darling" she whispered

As her breath evened out, I knew she was asleep. I thought to myself, if the boy Tori brings home isn't deserving of her I'm either going to beat the living daylights out of them or scare the shit out of them and tell them they can never see my daughter again. I continued thinking Aro is now dating Alissa, I've known him for almost all of his life, he's a good kid, but what are his intentions being with my daughter. He reminds me so much of myself so he can't be all bad. I tried to fight off the darkness but finally I let sleep consume me.

Alissa POV

It's finally 9am Friday. I get to go home for three days and go to a ball with my delectable boyfriend. I grab all my bags and head for the gates, Aro meets me outside of the dorms and walks with me. He tried to take my bags, but I pulled away and pouted, so he relented, though I did let him take my hanging bag. When we get to the front gates i see Nina, and Ivan putting their things into the trunk, then I see Mason, Chris, and Rosie walking toward the van, but I also see two other figures in the Van, must be Kai and his date. Aro and I load our things into the trunk and jump in. Mason's riding shotgun, Aro is on one side of me with Rosie on the other and Chris on the other side of her. Nina and Ivan also Tori and Dominik behind us and behind them Kai and Brit Taurus. I inwardly scream and i know Nina, Tori, Ivan, and Rosie are silently screaming too. We spend the next 4 hours listening to Brit drone on and on about herself and constantly throw herself at Ivan. She kept doing it to a point where Nina was pissed (Nina is such a gentle girl and I've never seen her want to hurt someone so bad). "Listen and listen good Brit sit down and shut up, Btw Ivan has a date and its me so leave him alone caprendé!" Nina told her and that surprised everyone that she would confront Brit. It made Ivan and I smile because she showed how much she really likes him.

"Nina you can't tell me what to do and I were you I'd shut up cause you don't deserve Ivan!" Brit told her.

I have never wanted to fucking kick someone's ass so bad. I sent out a mass text to everyone in the car except Kai and Brit of course. "PLEASE GET THIS BITCH !" And I got "PLEASE DO!" As a response from everyone. Finally I get some release. I turned around so fast and yelled

"listen you insolent twit, stop throwing yourself at my brother, he doesn't like you, he already has a date who has more respect and class in her fucking left thumb then you do in your entire body. Kai really, her?, aunt Mia is going to slap the shit out of you for bringing such a horrid person into her home." I finally got it all out hopefully the message sunk in.

"Shut up bitch, you're nothing but a worthless half breed, whore!" Brit yelled. Tori lunged and so did i and Rosie was about to set the bitch on fire. But Aro grabbed me by the waste and Ivan and Dominik bared Tori, Chris also restrained Rosie. We then realized Brit wasn't breathing well and Nina was talking to her. "Now I tried to be nice but you just wouldn't have that. What you said was horrendous and wrong in so many ways, i should wash your mouth out with soap. Dhampirs are not worthless they're very valuable and have protected us for centuries for which you should be grateful. Now if I let you go will you apologize to everyone that had to witness you losing all common sense and finally stop talking?" Brit nodded, and apologized profusely. I was so proud and slightly afraid of Nina. The van fell into an awkward silence. I snuggled into Aro and pulled out my phone and headphones and plugged in. I get an email from aunt Lissa and it looks like my boe, siblings, and cousins got it too. "I wanted to finish up the playlist for tonight so i thought I'd let my favorite teenagers in on it. Add whatever you like it will automatically sync to the DJ's list. Don't worry about court appropriate music, this ball is basically a party for the brightest minds around the world." Is what the email said. So I download the playlists and add some of my favorite dance songs, some slow songs, some songs the girls and i choreographed dances to over the years, and some love songs. I added about 50song to the playlist so i labeled this playlist party ready. I email aunt Lissa

"I added about 50 more songs but the others are still at it, so I think the playlist will be party ready in a few minutes.". We are an hour and a half away from court, I think this a great time to take a quick nap, I snuggle even deeper into Aro and quickly fall asleep. I wake up to the sensation of being jostled, I think someone's carrying me. But I'm so warm and i feel protected and loved that i didn't want them to put me down. The last i remember I was in the van snuggled with Aro, asleep. I think we've made it home.

"Baby?" I ask my voice thick with sleep.

"No" said a deep voice laced with a Russian Accent

"Daddy?" I ask still sleepy,

"Now that is my title." He states trying to be funny.

"Da...ddy, why you carry me?" I ask unable to form complete sentences. "Because I made your boyfriend carry the luggage, and you were in a deep sleep so i didn't want to wake you." He said boyfriend like it was a dirty word, almost like it pained him to say it. But I didn't feel like bringing it up. "Ok, we go home?"

"We are home, you can either walk up to your room or i can put you on the couch." Im still sleepy and i don't wanna walk. "Couch" I yawn. He puts me down gently, I wiggle around to get comfy, and I'm back to sleep, like that.

Aro POV

When we arrive to court, I realize Lissy is still sleeping. I cradle her in my arms with the thought that I'd take her home first then come back and get the luggage. But Guardian Belikov wasn't having that. Any other time he would have let me do this, he must know we're dating. He might just want to know what are my plans, when it comes to his daughter and i want nothing more than to be there for her as long as she'll have me and make her as happy as i possibly can. She is the sun the moon and the stars in my eyes and i can only hope I'm half that to her. Ivan, Chris, Dominik, Mason, Kai, and I carry all the luggage to their respective places. I head home to visit my mama and get settled. I don't mean to sound like a complete mama's boy but I really love my mom and will do anything for her. "Mama I'm home." I call out into the empty hall way. I see my mother run down the stairs. "Ohh my boy, how have you been?, ohh look at you so thin what have they been feeding you, come let's talk over some lunch." She rambles as she inspects me and hugs me as tight as she possibly can. My mama is amazing so fragile yet so strong. She's raised me on her own after my father left her, I can't help but be in awe of her. With her auburn hair, green and gold eyes, tan skin, and this natural glow about her, she is like an angel. We sit down and she serves me Chicken Alfredo, and garlic bread. Oh how I've missed her cooking, the academy's food can't hold a candle to hers.

"So my boy how's school been? Why did it take you so long to ask Lissy out? Are you two ok? Are you being safe? How are..."

"Woah, Woah, mama you are not just going to speed through that question and keep talking like you didn't just ask it." I interrupted

"But I am going to answer your questions. School has been great. It took me so long because i wouldn't admit my feelings to myself. We are just fine, we're really happy and everything between us just flows naturally. And we haven't done anything yet but when it does happen i will be prepared." I tell her

She just smiles and nods.

"Wait a minute mama, how did you know we were even together?"

"Rose,Lissa, and I talk all the time and Tori called Rose last night and told her and Rose told me."

Huh so our mothers have a phone tree when it come to news about us. Would have never known.

"I'm going over to the Belikov's to check on Lissy, and talk to Mr. Belikov." I told her as i rose to leave. "Ok, I'm headed into work. See you later." She says

Once I make it to the Belikovs' door i ring the bell. To my surprise a very disheveled Alissa opens the door. She smiles brightly as she ushers me in and tries to smooth her hair. I lean in for a kiss, a good luck kiss, lord knows I'm going to need it. She breaks the kiss

"Hmm you taste like Alfredo." She say says as she licks her lips.

"Chicken or shrimp?"

"Why don't you go in for another taste and try to figure it out?" I say smugly. She grabs my neck, and pulls my head down to her level, just as our lips are about to touch, someone clears their throat heavily. We turn to find the source of the interruption. I see Mr. Belikov with his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face, and everything about him in this moment says 'fear me'. I can't help but gulp.

"I...uhh...Mr. Belikov" I stuttered

"Come, walk with me Mr. Miles"

? ﾟﾔﾴ?

We walk for a while in complete silence. I take in the scenery, we're in the outskirts of court. I keep thinking if he kills me out here no one will find me. I nervously keep glancing at him, he seems cool as a cucumber, that only causes me to be even more anxious.

"So Aro you're with my daughter." He states finally talking.

"Yes sir." I nod and can't help but smile

"Why are you with her?"

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"Exactly what I said."

"I'm with her because she is my best friend, no one knows me better than she does, I love everything about her, from the cute little way she wiggles her nose when she's not feeling well to the deep belly laughs that are so infectious you can't help but laugh right along with her, I love her."

"You've know each other for a very long time, why get together now?"

"At first I didn't know what was going on with me, I wouldn't admit my feelings to myself and then last week Kai was hitting on her. I saw red, mentally in screaming don't touch her, don't feed her cheesy lines, she is mine! That finally made me realize i wanted her to be mine and only mine."

"What are your intentions for this relationship and my daughter?"

"I intend to make her happy in, any, shape, form or fashion as much as i possibly can for as long as she'll have me. As for the relationship if i got my wish we would end up like you and Rose. In love, working, and raising a beautiful family."

"Have you deflowered my daughter?"

How he said that with a straight face and a calm voice, I will never know.

"Oh no sir. In that department i left everything up to her. I'm not going to push or ask for anything. Whenever she see fit, whenever she's ready, then and only then will that happen."

"Aro, i can see that you put some serious thought into the relationship, the future you hope to have together, and the kind of man you want to be for her. I've known you most of your life and i have never seen you have a clearer plan. I also know that you love my daughter deeply, and that you will be able take care of her. And because of that i give you my blessing."

"Mr. Belikov you have no idea how much that means to me. I kinda wanna break out into song and dance right now."

he chuckles "please don't."

"But you have to know that if you hurt my daughter i will find and kill you. And if you ever abuse my daughter whether its physical or emotional, you will die a slow agonizing death. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir it is clear but you have to know that you won't have to kill me if I ever hurt her because i wouldn't be able to live with myself. And about the abuse, to torture me you'd have to get in line, my mom would have my head on a silver platter and my NaNa would beat the living daylights out of me."

He chuckled again. He is silent for a while, it seems that he is in deep thought.

"Aro, what can you tell me about Dominik?"

"Dominik is honestly really great. He's nice, worships the ground that Tori walks on, he's mostly passive until he find something he deems worthy to fight for, very smart, humble, not your stereotypical royal Moroi."

"I just don't know about that kid."

"Mr. Belikov, he pretended to fail AP bio just so He could spend time with Tori, if that's not dedication, I don't know what is."

"You think he's an ok guy?"

"Yes sir i do."

By this time i realized we had been walking in a circle. We are in the Belikovs' backyard again. I love their position on the grounds. By the woods so they're secluded and have their privacy, near the outskirts, where the wards are in case of invasion, but also near the palace incase they are needed. Their house sits up on top of a hill, and their guest house just at the bottom. We walk through the back door. As soon as I step foot through the door i am enveloped in a hug and smothered with kisses. "Ohh! Aro are you okay? You guys were gone so long. Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you?..." She was on the verge of hysterics

"Lissy, honey, breath, I am fine. And we have his blessing." I say loosening her grip and effectively calming her.

"Really?"

"Yes really." I say smiling at her

"Oh babe that's great! I kinda want to break out into song and dance right now."

I start laughing so hard that my sides start to hurt, in the background i hear Mr. Belikov laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Rose and Lissy ask together.

"Well, when Dimitri told me he gave us his blessing i said the exact same thing."

"That only further proves that we're perfect for each other." Lissy said smiling.

"You needed more proof?" I asked playfully. She just laughs and rolls her eyes at me. We look into one another's eyes with pure love. I don't know how long we projected our love to one another through our eyes but the sound of the door bell bursted our little bubble. In walks Tori and Dominik, a very nervous but determined, Dominik, followed by a very happy Ivan, and a worried Nina. Dimitri and Rose had grins and calculating gazes set on the newbies. Dear God help them!

"Let's get out of here before the blood bath." Alissa whispered in my ear. Damn, she doesn't know what her breath on my ear does to me. We tiptoe out of the back door. "Where to now?"

"Let's go to your house." She says

"Why?"

"Because its the only place we can get a bit of privacy and the only place I can get amazing Italian food, for free." She responds

I chuckle at her explanation.


	4. Author

_**Author's Note**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable VA characters they belong to Richelle Mead but all other characters i created myself.**_

_**Shout Out **_

_**One of my favorite authors also the creator of an awesome test that is scarily accurate on some questions. Dauntlessbarave01. She is fantastic and really talented. **_

1. WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO?

Bad Girls- M.I.A

2. WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?

Mrs. All American- 5SOS

3. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN?

I Need Your Love- Ellie Goulding, Calvin Harris

4. WHAT IS 22?

Hands On Me- Ariana Grande, A$AP Ferg

5. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS?

Burnin' Up- Jessie J, 2 Chainz

6. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LIKE?

In The Air Tonight- Kelly Sweet

7. WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY?

Araibian Nights (Aladdin)- Bruce Adler

8. WHAT DO WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?

Trumpets- Jason Derulo

9. WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PESON YOU LIKE?

Latch- Disclosure, Sam Smith

10. WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU?

Titanium- David Guetta, Sia

11. WHAT WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING?

Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5, Christina Aguilera

12. WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?

Heroes- Alesso, Tove Lo

13. WHAT IS YOUR HOBBY/INTEREST?

Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood

14. WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST FEAR?

Ridin' Solo- Jason Derulo

15. WHAT DO YOU OF YOUR FRIENDS?

BO$$- Fifth Harmony

16. WHAT IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN?

Make Out- Rixton

17. HOW WILL YOU DIE?

Dear Future Husband- Meghan Trainor

18. WHAT IS THE ONE THING YOU WILL REGRET?

Friend Like Me (Aladdin)- Robin Willams

19. WHAT MAKES YOU LAUGH?

Break Your Heart Right Back- Ariana Grande, Childish Gambino

20. WHAT MAKES YOU CRY?

Jesus Take the Wheel- Carrie Underwood

21. WILL YOU GET MARRIED?

Earned It (The Fifty Shades Of Grey)- The Weeknd

22. WHAT SCARES YOU THE MOST?

Same Love- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, Mary Lambert

23. DOES ANYONE LIKE YOU?

Someone Like You- Adele

24. IF YOU COULD GO BACK IN TIME, WHAT WOULD YOU CHANGE?

One More Time- Daft Punk

**_Dauntlessbrave01 created this test and its really fun to do. Check out her stories she is awesome!_**


	5. Chapter 3- Into the Lion

Chapter 3:

Into the Lion's den

**NinaPOV**

I'm so nervous. The closer i get to Ivan's house, the more I'm panicking. What if his parents don't like me? What if I'm not right for him? We're not officially together, but I really hope we will be. I need his mom to like me. Rose Belikova is one tough cookie lets just hope she accepts me. I walk into this beautiful hill top house with a knot in my stomach but I'm not the only one Dominik is silently freaking out, you can tell because he's been fidgeting this whole time. I felt eyes on me, I check my surroundings and Rose Hathaway Belikova is watching me. Out of the corner of my eye i see Aro and Alissa leave and Mr. Belikov take Dominik. But all i can focus on is Mrs. Belikova circling me like a shark and evaluating me. I can't help but feel self conscious. She looks dead into my eyes, searching for something.

"Ivan, go." She says her tone demanding and her demeanor says 'all business' He hesitates and takes a long pause. She set her fiery gaze on him and he all but runs out the door.

"What is your name?"

"Nina. Nina Szelesky."

"You must know who I am. Call me Mrs. Belikova till i tell you otherwise."

"Yes mam'."

"I am going to ask you a series of questions, and you are going to answer them honestly, so I can get a sense of who you are. Ok?"

"Okay."

"Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Egypt till it was time for me to go to the academy."

"Who are your parents?"

"Danielle Szelsky and Aaron Voda."

"Why did you come to school here rather than go to Cleo's Academy?"

"After I was born my mother left my father because he was cheating on her, but she still wanted me to have him in my life and experience the country and school she used to call home." I can't believe i told her that, i rarely open up about my absentee father, but I needed to share that with her so that this thing with Ivan can develop into more.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I read, write poetry, and I swim."

"What are your grades like?"

"Straight A's the occasional B and all AP and Honors classes."

"What is your element?"

"Air. Which is surprising considering my love of swimming."

"How do you feel about marriages like mine?"

"Dhampir on Dhampir marriages?" I asked and she nodded

"Ohh my, I think they are amazing, why Moroi deprived those who do so much for them i will never know. But to go out there and fall and love and get married to anyone whether they are of the same race or not should have been a right from the beginning."

"What is the worse thing you've ever done?"

That question is the easiest of them all. The thing i feel the least guilty for but i know was the most terrible thing i could have done.

"I tortured a girl with my magic."

Mrs. Belikova laughed, actually laughed at such a wrong doing.

Does she not believe me? Is she ok with that kind of thing? Wait think about the queen's past with magical torture so that second one is absurd.

"Nina. Child don't look so disturbed. Alissa and Tori and Mason told me what happened. That girl deserved it. You stood up for what you believed in, my kids, and the entire Dhampir race. I couldn't have asked for more." She said with such a kind warm voice and a smile such a drastic contrast to the look and tone she uses while interrogating me.

"I officially give you the motherly stamp of approval. You are a good girl and you would be good for my son. If it takes him too long to formally make you guys a couple, give me a call and i will light a fire under his ass."

I giggled "Thank you Mrs. Belikova."

She smiled "You may call me Rose."

"Thank you Rose."

"You are quite welcome. As the mother i am obligated to show you pictures that will thoroughly embarrass my son." She laughed as age rubbed her hands together

Rose walked over to rather large and very full book case and pulled out a thick leather photo album and put it in front of me.

"I'm going to call my son and get him back in here, he will be mortified when he walks in and sees this in your hand." She manically laughed as she walked into the kitchen in the distance i heard he chortle

"Oh the joys of being a parent!" And I can't help but giggle.

**AlissaPOV **

I sit on Aro's lap, in the armchair watching a sappy movie,full of Alfredo, and completely content. "Don't you wish it could be like this all the time?" It fell out of my mouth before i could even process what I said.

"Honestly honey, yes. But we have sometime before we seriously have to think about that." He replies

"You want a life like this, just me and you, together?"

"Yes, if I had it my way, we could live like that now. I love you and I just want to be with you." He says like its the simplest thing in the world.

"Don't you want a family of your own? To still be a guardian?"

"Darling of course i do."

"See its not so simple, I can't give you a family, and you want to do the most dangerous job in the world, that will make me worry all the time." I tell him trying to process what he told me and what our life would be like together.

"Did you forget that you want to be a guardian more than anything, that that's all you've wanted to be since we were small. That will make me worry too but i trust you won't do anything overly dangerous and that you will come home to me. Did you also forget that you are the child of a shadow kissed Dhampir and a restored strigoi, you don't know if we can or can't have kids together and when the time comes we will explore that together. " those are things that i didn't take into account. But I did account for how much I love him and that I just want him to be happy.

"Baby, I just want you to be happy and us to be us." I say defeated

"I know that, and that's exactly what I want." He says

I lean down to kiss him, trying to convey as much emotion as i can into that kiss. I break away first and look him in the eye. He smiles and shifts my position in his lap so that I'm straddling him and he pulls me into a bruising kiss. Our lips move sensually together, I wrap my arms around the his neck and pull him closer. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entry which I gladly grant. Our tongues do a little dance, he wraps his arms around my waist tightly and I moan at the contact. I grind my hips into his as i pull the hair near the base of his neck, he groans. I do it again the sounds i evoke from him, drive me to do more. I do it again and this time i feel a hard rod poke me and its my turn to moan.

"I'm so glad i walked in before you had a chance to christen my couch." Came Marie's amused voice. I literally bit mine and Aro's tongue i broke away so fast. I turned around to face her, she is doubled over laughing and Aro and I are looking at her like she's lost her mind. "You do not know how funny that was to me.!" She says still laughing. "Did you bite his tongue?" She asked me still laughing. I nod my head and blush. She laughs even harder to the point that she is doubled over. "Alissa step outside with me." She says still giggling. We just sit on the front stoop. "Aren't you going to give me the motherly interview and threat to make sure I'm good enough for your son?" I ask very confused as to why we are out here.

"No, I know you are good enough for my son, actually you are perfect for my son." She says and it makes me smile.

"I wanted to talk with you because, I know my son he is much like me. He thinks very far into the future and knows what he wants. I just want to make sure he doesn't force you into anything and you don't push him out because he has you overwhelmed with his vision." I seriously think about this finally understand why she did this.

"He is in tune with his emotions and has very deep feelings for you and he really wants to be with you for as long as you'll have him. All i ask is don't shut him out, it's easier and better for him to deal with rejection and anger and what ever else emotion than silence." She says as she gets up. I'm still sitting on the stoop processing and storing all this information. He has a vision of a bright future for us and I can't help but want to be apart of it and be by his side. I will try so hard to keep him the loop and make sure he knows what I am feeling because i want him forever. And Forever is how long we'll be together.

**NathanPOV **

Drip...Drop...Plip...Plop... The deafening sound of water dripping. "The strongest, largest, and best life form has been forced underground. But it's ok, because this situation gives us the upper hand. The Catacombs give us an unexpected way into every Vampiric building." The elders have been informing us on our plan of action. Only the eldest strigoi knew of the catacombs. Not even the last 5 rulers or even the eldest Dhampirs in history know of the catacombs. We are in the central of the hiding bunker. Moroi used to use these to hide from pillaging humans. We are going to dig up to the surface. At court we are going to dig up into the center and at St. Vladimir's we are going to come up behind the dorms all of this is happening while the kids are still in the car. Once they pass are in the vicinity of the thicket, the thickest part of the forest we will push the car into a tree and drag out all of the children and put them into our van and take them to bosses house. The weirdest thing is that the elders aren't the bosses and no one has ever seen the boss and lived or come and told us. Of course he has his own men but none of them come here they stay in his mansion. If you live in the central you only go see the boss when you seriously fucked up, you go to him you die. The one thing I do know that very few know, is that he is Italian.

**AlissaPOV **

Its mid evening when I finally leave Marie's. I kiss Aro goodbye at my door. I go up to my room grab all the stuff i packed for the ball and change into my Pj's. I call Rosie. "Hay Lissy!" She says laughing and i hear music in the back ground.

"I'm on my way, make sure the guards let me in." I say.

I walk over to the palace and Mikhail is at the front. I use the hand signals Rosie and i made up as kids to tell him I'm going up to her room. I put my hands up to my head and do moose ears and stick my tongue out at him. He opens the gate laughing and i can't but laugh my self. Up the grand staircase, turn right, and go straight. I can hear the music all the way down the hallway. I knock on her door and Nina throws it open. "Alissa, come on, join the fun." I put my stuff down and grab junk food and dive into the bed. Rosie's room is the epitome if princess. Large suit, pale pink walls with golden Indian textile designs on them. A plush cream and pink California king size bed. A bay window with gold sitting bench. A walk in closet with a case for all the crowns she has ever had. I love her room. We sit, talk, eat and just enjoy the night. We all finally fall asleep in Rosie's bed while watching 27 Dresses. Tomorrow night is going to be amazing.


	6. Chapter 4- The Ball

Chapter 4

The Ball

**AlissaPOV **

I wake up and crawled out of the mass of limbs. I check the clock it's Eleven in the morning. I grab my IPod, plug it into the docking station and play the best song to start the morning with... M. I. A. 'Bad Girls'.

I turn it up as loud as it will go and everyone jumps up. "It's eleven, get up, get dressed, you already know what we're doing today". With that I turn and go into the bathroom to start getting ready. Rosie follows while Tori and Nina figure out what they are going wear. Rosie and i work perfectly in tune with one another. She needs to use the sink i take two steps backward, I need the mirror she slides over and back. We work together and move with one another like a choreographed dance. When we're done, we switch off. Nina just falls into place as a part of the system, its just perfect. While I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to wear i have to keep in mind what we are doing today. Mani-Pedi's and facials. It's early fall and a slight wind. So black leather jacket, sheer cream high low shirt, dark wash jeans, and my gold sandals should be perfect. Luckily I keep something at Rosie's so i easily have everything i need. I'm ready, i do one last mirror check, grab my phone and clutch. Seems that everyone else is ready and that we all think alike because we are all in leather jackets, sheer shirts, and we have on the same shoes. We all stand there and assess each other after a few moments of silence we all start laughing. We walk over to Ambrose's Salon, there is a line out the door. Since i made our reservation the day we got our invitations, we walk in and receive service automatically. After about an hour and a half of talking to Ambrose and Sonya while getting pampered we walk out, feeling great.

"What are we going to do now?" I say.

"Lunch?" Suggest Nina.

"I could go for lunch." I say shrugging.

"Let's go to the bistro." Says Tori. We go to the bistro, sit down, and have a great lunch. Time flew by, we surely were having fun, laughing and joking and just enjoying one another. Next thing i know its five o'clock.

"Oh god guys its five!" I exclaim while scrambling to find some cash to throw on the table. I finally find some, we all rush out and flat out run to the place. We have three hours and a half to get ready. When we all get into the room, Rosie starts striping and jumps straight into the shower i start stripping and jump into a robe, Tori and Nina do the same. I pull out the shoes i promised Nina and laid out my underwear.

"Why are you going to wear you 'fuck me underwear'?" Asks my sister. I look at what I laid out a black lace, Demi-cup, push up bra, and matching lace boy shorts. It's then I realize that it is my 'fuck me' underwear.

"Cause I wanna look good and feel sexy." I tell her.

"Why are you going to be wearing your 'fuck me' underwear?" I ask her accusingly. She hold her hands up in surrender.

"Point taken!" She says.

Hers scream 'fuck me'. Silk, strapless, push up bra with lace appliqués, with A silk thong. Where as mine are more sexy than 'fuck me'.

"Stop trying to kid yourself those are your fuck me underwear and they scream fuck me just as much and you know it!" Says that annoying little voice in my head. As soon as Rosie is out of the shower I jump in and one after another we get in and out. We help one another with hair and make up. I have on my outfit and my heels, i have my hair in beach curls with half over one shoulder and the rest laying down my back. Tori has her straight down her back, with a gold barrette right above her left ear. Rosie has her hair up in a bun with her crown resting directly in front of it. Nina has her hair curled, pinned to one side with small burgundy flower clips, over one shoulder. We all look great. All together we walk down the palace steps, in one of this slow movie entrance walks and it just enhances our look. At the bottom step stand our escorts, frozen in awe. And a few feet away from them are our parents, cameras in hand.

"You look stunning!" Aro tells me, looking genuinely stunned. I smile widely and blush slightly. I pull him in for a kiss, I caught him off guard. I didn't pull away but when I heard cat calls i knew it was time to stop. I am so glad i wore a lip stain that doesn't really rub off or else Aro would have had shimmering nude lips right now. I finally look behind him and acknowledge my parents, and extended family. My dad looks like he is in pain, mom and aunt Lissa are smiling and so is Marie, and uncle Christian is chuckling. He leans over to aunt Lissa and not so quietly says

"Remember when we were like that?" They look at each other lovingly.

"We still are." She replies sultrily and smirks.

"You know we all just witnessed that 'exchange'?" Says Chris. And they reply in unison

"Oh we know, but we just don't care. " they smile. I can't help it i start to laugh and soon enough everyone else joins in.

"Alright everyone, time for pictures." Says my mom excitedly. We spend the next ten minutes listening to the moms yell out poses and directions until finally they are satisfied with the pictures they've taken. We walk into the ballroom and its decorated perfectly. Shimmering black draped on the walls, strobe lights, round tables with white tablecloths, and banging music. The girls kick off the night dancing to 'Title' by Meghan Trainor and 'Feel this moment' by Pit Bull and Christina Aguilera. We all sit and talk over dinner that is until 'Talking Body' by Tove Lo came on. "Oh My god! Yasss!" I exclaim. I grab the girls. Tori, Rosie, and I choreographed a dance to this a while ago. Nina stayed at the table, she knows we choreographed a dance to this son and she wants to watch. The interlude comes on. We take two steps forward and two steps back to the beat of the song. We glide and clap our hands to the beat above our heads. I'm in the middle, grab their hands and give them a turn into me at the same time and when the beat drops, so do we. It's when we start seductively dancing that we realize we are the only ones on the dance floor and everyone is watching and cheering but its Aro's blazing gaze that catches me off guard. Soon enough the other girls join in and entice the guys to join. Aro and i dance body to body for the rest of that song and so many more. The boys end the night by doing their own sexy dance too 'Often' by The Weeknd. By the second verse the girls join in and the night ends perfectly. We all walk out of the Ball Room. Nina and Ivan go off on their own. I lean over to Tori and say

"I think we are about to get a new sister!" She leans over and says

"I know right." I grab Aro and lead him to the garden. We sit on the bench in front of the illuminated fountain.

"I had such a good time tonight." I tell him.

"I had no idea you could dance like that when we were little, you had two left feet." He says jokingly, I playfully smack him on the are. "You liked that?" I ask him smugly. "Yes and no."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I liked the dance, you got me all hot, but I didn't like other guys watching and possibly getting the same feeling." He says. He doesn't know how much I like that he felt like that.

"Possessive much?" I jokingly ask. He pulls me to him and hoarsely whispers into my ear.

"Very Much. You are mine."

That sends a shiver down my spine, the good kind. I pull him into a bruising kiss. And we stay like that, for who knows how long. Just basking in one another and enjoying each other. We get up and he walk me back to the palace, with one last goodnight kisses we go our separate ways.

**NinaPOV **

Ivan pulled me away and we went off. He looks determined and we are moving fast. We end up under a canopy tree, the high midnight sun looks beautiful.

"Nina, i want to ask you something." He says

All i hear is 'In the Air Tonight' by Kelly Sweet in my head.

"Tonight was amazing, I had so much fun with you. You are such a wonderful person and i want to be with you." He says. He is just so sweet and cute and then he says that I literally melt, I should be illegal for someone to be so perfect. I can't help it i smile widely and pull him into a kiss.

"Was that a yes?" He asks grinning goofily. I roll my eyes and kiss him again. Maybe that will be answer enough for him. We walk hand in hand back to the Palace and with one last kiss he turns his heels and heads back to his house. Once I'm in the room i see that its dark. Looks like I'm the first back. I lean on the door biting my lip, wide smile still in place. The light turn on and i see three figures still dressed to the nines in the distance. I jump and squeal a little.

"Mmm. Young lady where have you been? We have been here for ages?" Tori says in a motherly accusing tone.

"Well..." I say feigning innocence.

"I was under the canopy trees... Shoving my tongue down your brother's throat." I said in a bitchy tone, statement complete with a smirk. They all start laughing.

"You have done well young grasshopper, you have now become a master." says Rosie.

"Welcome to the Sisterhood." They say in unison.

"You are officially one of us." Says Tori. Rosie picks up a small black box and steps forward. She holds the box out towards me, she opens it. It's a diamond tennis bracelet in a platinum setting.

"This is a symbol of our bond, long lasting friendship, and our everlasting sisterly love." Rosie's says and they continue in unison.

"no matter the problem, or the situation you can always call on the sisterhood, no matter what happens we will always be your friends, your sisters." They all stick out their right foot, on their ankles is the bracelet.

"We never, ever take these off and wear it on your right ankle." They continue to speak in unison.

"Go ahead and put it on!" They all squeal. This brings me to tears. "Hay, Hay... No crying." Tori says trying to calm me.

"I'm just so happy that you welcome me with open arms. Even though we just started hanging out I feel like this is where I belong." I say though the tears. They all come swaddle me in their arm.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an ugly crier?" Asks Tori. We all just start laughing. That night they taught me all about Rose's sisterhood 'The Blood Sisters' and how their sisterhood is based off the blood they shed together, the ass they kicked together, and everlasting friendship.

"If Rose's sisterhood is 'Blood Sisters' what are we?" I ask

"We are the 'Bound Sisters'. We are all bound for greatness, greatness we will all achieve together and will help each other achieve greatness." They reply again in unison. It just feels so good to be apart of something like this, a family, and that is something I've never really had.

**UnknownPOV**

Everyone is getting so rowdy. You can almost hear the excitement crackle in the air. The cheers, the whooping and hollering are almost deafening.

"Soon my children. Soon the world will be ours!" Yell the elders over all the noise. "Soon" keeps replaying in my head i can feel the cynical smile appear on my face. I can't wait.

**AlissaPov**

I wake up earlier than everyone else and I decide to let them sleep. I get up, get dressed, and call Aro. He picks up sounding out of breath. Must be running, old habits die hard.

"Meet me at the guest house in an hour." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll be there." I can hear the smile in his voice.

? ﾟﾔﾴ?

The guest house is just like home. It's like a cottage. It just gives this homey, all warm inside feeling. I'm going to cook Aro and I breakfast and kinda just play house today. I blast 'Be My Baby' by Ariana Grande through the surround sound. Aro should be here in about 15 minutes. Mom and Dad keep the guest house stocked. I'm thinking have the most fattening, southern food. I may not be southern but i don't know how many Paula Deen cooking shows I've watched. I'm thinking cheese grits, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. I make myself a cup of coffee and start cooking. Aro walks in just as I'm bending over to put the biscuits in the oven.

"What an amazing view! Hmmm!" I hear him jokingly say. I stand up and shoot him a bird essentially saying 'fuck you'.

"I can't wait till you do." He says joking all the while he is biting his lip making him look sexy as hell. Another good shiver down spine.

"So what are we doing today?" He asks.

"Mostly sitting around, relaxing, enjoying one another. Basically playing house." I explain.

"In the mean time I'm, cooking breakfast." I say sweetly.

"We'll while you finish cooking, I'm going to go through the collection and find some good movies to watch." He says as he walks toward the living room. I know what he thinks of as good movies. He likes classics, then again i do too. From Grease to The Breakfast Club to The First Wives Club. We like it all. By the time breakfast is done and i make place he has set aside enough movies to last us the whole day.

"Ok, I've got all of our favorites what do you want to watch first?"

"I already think you know." I say testing how well he remembers. He automatically pulls my favorite and sticks it in the player.

"How did you remember First Wives Club was my favorite classic?" I ask truly intrigued because the first time we watched this together we were ten years old.

"I remember getting older and trying to store away everything you told me and the conversations we had. The last time i went through all my memories of us as kids was last year. I kept track of that particular detail by remembering what I want you to be. My first and only wife, now if you choose to have a club that's your own doing." He says. I just sit and smile while i shove my face full of cheese grits. We spend most of the day cuddled up on the couch watching movies when we finish out last movie it's a little while before we have to go back to school. "So we have an hour left before we have to go back, what do you want to do before we go?" Aro asks.

"Mmmm Hmm. " I hum.

"Let's go see Rhonda i saw."

"Ok, let's go."

**AroPOV **

Alissa and her family strongly believe in fortune tellers, tarot card readers. Due to Rose and Dimitri's long history with predictions coming true. We go through a series of corridors till we finally make it to the room. It's red and gold. The cushions the walls even the table, its all rather much. But with Rhonda in her bandanna, and gold Sari, with hundreds upon hundreds of jewels, its very fitting.

"Hello Rhonda." We greet in unison

"Come sit. Who am I doing a reading for today?"

"Me." Alissa informs her

Rhonda shuffles the card.

"Cut the deck in three places, the restack them however you like."

Alissa tries to evenly cut the cards, she was close but not quite. She restack a the deck by pulling the deck on the right onto the left and puts the one in the center on top

"Now pick a card, flip it forward, then set it down. You may pick 5 cards." She does just that now Rhonda begins to explain them.

"The Upright 5 swords card: you will be engaging in conflict, battle, and or hostility. You and your siblings and your closest friends will have to stand together and fight. This a battle you must not only win for you but the ones you love.

The Upright lovers: your relationship, is a deep rooted love and bond created through years of being together. Perfection, and harmony, you two are soul mates. Your trust in one another gives you the strength and confidence to overcome obstacles in life.

The Upright 6 wands: not only have you succeeded in achieving your goals you are now being publicly acknowledged for it. You will win. But it comes with a price. One of you will come out of this with a darkened soul and a glow shrouded in darkness.

The Death card: death doesn't always mean actual death this a reversed death so it could me unacceptance, not wanting to Change

The 10 of swords; the ending. Death followed by this card means actual death, it doesn't mean that you will die per say, but someone around you.

Trouble follows you because of your relatives and the ones you love. I can already tell by these cards that you're going to have a bumpy life. Kind of like your mother's. but to end our session on a happier note, I've only had one other couple to pull an upright lovers." "Who?" Lissy asked. "Your parents. You two just like Rose and Dimitri were made for each other, and no matter what happens you will always end up together." I am stunned Lissy is going to be apart of a battle, and someone around he is going to die! I can't help but be worried and i also can't help but smile because we were made for each other. No matter what, especially after this in going to stay by her side. "Thank you Rhonda." Alissa says with a shaky voice as she rises to leave. "Goodbye Rhonda." I say worried as i trail behind Alissa.

AlissaPOV

Oh god, oh god, oh god something big is coming. Is all i can think about as i all but run out of Rhonda's. I am distantly aware of Aro catching up to me. What am I gonna do? What's coming? Who is going to die? How am I going to protect all of my family and friends? I know as the eldest girl i have always taken on the role of leader on my own accord. But now i kinda wish i was more of a beta so that the weight of my world wouldn't be on my shoulders. I am pacing about the gardens. Trying to figure this all out. I need to talk to mom and dad and aunt Lissa and everyone else. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why us? Why me? Dammit. Rhonda says that trouble follows me because of my relatives mom, dad, and grandma Janine are infamous guardians so someone may want my family and friends to get to them or even Büyük Baba Mazur. Or just to get to the most important people to our government the prince and princess and head guardians' children. But for them to be coming they would have to know where we are. For that to happen we have a mole, or its someone we know is attacking us, or we've been watched. WE'VE BEEN WATCHED! That's the only thing that can explain that random eerie feeling I've been having. But who? Who would do that to us? We don't hurt people. Jealousy, revenge, and plotting is what could drive anyone to do something like this. But why? Why us? Why now? I really don't know but I really need to find out. I need to call a family meeting. I stew over this for a long time all the while Aro is sitting on the garden bench, no doubt getting whiplash from watching me pace back and forth. All i know I something big is about to go down, and someone i love is going to die,,,,

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I don't own VA or any of the characters they belong to Richelle Mead, but all other characters belong to me.**_

_**büyük baba [grandpa in Turkish] **_


	7. Chapter 5- It's about to go down

_**Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the recognizable characters but the plot and other characters belong to me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- It's about to go down <strong>

"Babe, I've thought about it, and I've formulated some sort of a plan of action. We need to get to my house and call everyone in for an emergency family meeting."

I finally broke the deafening silence and sated the questions swimming around in his head. He looked relived yet worried. I grab him by the hand and we rush off, when we finally make it to the house i see Nina and Mom sitting on the couch laughing their asses off over Ivan's baby pictures while Ivan's in the arm chair looking embarrassed but happy and content at how mom and Nina are getting on. Ivan sees me and sees the look on my face and his whole disposition changes.

"What is it?" His voice hard and his body stiff he's in full guardian mode.

"Emergency Family meeting. Call Dad."

I turn my attention to mom.

"Call aunt Lissa and Aunt Mia."

"Aro, call your mother."

I ordered everyone. Nina looks at me worried, and curious.

"Nina, don't worry. Everything will be explained when the whole family gets here. And when aunt Lissa gets here don't freak out about meeting the quee..." She cut me off.

"This isn't about me, I just want to know what's going on, what happened?"

? ﾟﾔﾴ?ￂﾠ

Once everyone arrives, I tell them what happened at Rhonda's. by the end Aunt Lissa and Mom are making calls, Dad and Uncle Christian are headed to the armory, and Marie sends me into a spirit induced haze. She said my aura showed emotional overload, and that my body would shut down if she didnt. I don't know what to do or what to say or how to help or how this happened or why this happened or who did this or why they are doing this. Apparently I don't deal with the unknown very well. I still have the same questions swimming in my head like a never ending broken record.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Wrong mantra.

"I am a Belikov. I am lethal, born that way, natural love for killing of evil. 17 years ago the two highest ranked guardians in the world gave birth to me, birth to a badass."

I let that simmer and repeat it till determination and rage cloud the unknown. Don't fuck with my family cause i go in for the kill. I distantly hear Marie gasp. The spirit haze starts to wear away. When I'm finally out Aunt Lissa and Marie are staring at me.

"What?" i say, my voice cold as ice and clipped. It even scared me.

"My god I've never seen that!" Aunt Lissa exclaims.

"I've heard of mind over matter, seen it done, but I've never seen mind over mind." Marie says.

"Your aura was on overload. So usually one emotion would win out. Most likely sadness or worry but that's not what happened with you. Your aura now appears to have two layers. The bottom later is still in overload but the top is split in in half by rage and determination but its translucent so i can still see the overload." She tells me. I shrug my shoulders and walk upstairs, the girls follow. I get dressed into my spandex and cotton body suit, weapons belt, combat boots and leather jacket. Tori follows the suit and does the same. Nina and Rosie dress in jeggings, running shoes, thin long sleeves, and leather jackets. Nothing was spoken. We went back into the kitchen everyone was looking at us. Again nothing was said no one backed down. Dad and uncle Christian come back from the armory.

"Weapons in the air!" Uncle Christian screams.

"Alissa, Tori. Needles!" He yells. He tosses the at us and we catch them. I bend over and wrap my hair up with the needle. Needles are stakes painted black that look like knitting needles.

"Ivan, Aro,Mason. Stakes!" He yells again they catches them

"Alissa, Tori. Stakes!" We catch ours.

"Pens! Up!" He tosses one to each Moroi. Pens are compact needles disguised as pens and as soon as you click the pen the needle pops out. Ivan drags Nina out the back door and mom comes up to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks angrily

"Gearing up. "

"You!..." She starts but i cut her off.

"In case you forgot this is my fight not yours." I say icily.

"Alissa Belikova don't..." Dad starts.

"No. Dimitri don't. She's right."

Aro grabs my hand and we walk quickly to the guest house.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asks me

"No. I'm not sure I'm ready. How do you even measure readiness? But what I am sure of is that I need to do this that we need to do this."

"So what's the plan?"

"We go back to school and wait. That's all we can do."

"Ok. I just want you to know I'm by your side no matter what. I love you but I'm worried."

"Baby, I know your worried. So am I. But it's something we gotta do."

**NinaPOV **

He leads us back to the canopy trees.

"If all this is true, I don't want you anywhere near it." He says to me

"No, I'm going to be with you, no matter what."

"I need to know you're safe. If you're with me, you're in the line of fire. I can't have you there." He says.

"Give me one good reason why i shouldn't be there." I tell him

"Because I love you. I need you to be safe."

"You love me?" I ask stunned

He nods his head yes.

"All the more reason for me to be there." I tell him.

I am going to be there whether he likes it or not.

**NathanPOV**

YASSSSS! I can feel the rush of adrenaline and excitement pumping through my vanes. I'm going to be waiting in the thicket. Oh my god yes! It's almost time. Today i get to meet the boss. And I can't wait.

**AlissaPOV**

We all hug and kiss our little family. When I get to mom she tells me something that gives me a boost in confidence and worry.

"Baby girl, I've done this. Been you in this situation. It's going to be hard. But you will make it out. Make sure you bring them all back to us." She says nearly crying.

"I am. I will." I say as a jump into the van. I can feel it. My stomach is turning and fluttering. I can feel it in my bones something bad is about to happen. Something hard hits the car. I grab Aro's hand and hold it for dear car tumbles round and round. All i can do is hold on to a bit of hope that this will turn out okay, that we can get through this.

**NathanPOV **

They are nearing the thicket. I can smell them. They are just entering the thicket. Three of us start running. We push full force against the car. It flips one. Two.. Three!... Times then it its a tree. "Whoo!" You could probably here the cheering for miles. We grab them all by the arm and pull them to the SUV we had waiting. We have them all except two. Me and Kyle each grab one but can't pull them out. Their hands are linked and they're stuck together.

"AWWWWWW how cute!" I say in my head mockingly. Love will break you. And it's love that will get us what we want.

**AroPOV **

I awake on the cold ground still holding Alissa's hand. We are in a small, rectangular, stone room. I feel and I still have my stake and i know I have the skill to disarm and kill humans. Everyone else starts to stir. Mason wakes up a bit panicked.

"Mase!" I whisper/yell. I do the universal I'm watching you signal.

"We are fine, just breathe." He calms down. And slowly one after the next everyone wakes up. All the couples seek comfort in one another. I kiss Alissa.

"I am so glad you're ok!" I whisper while my forehead is leaning against hers.

We all jump slightly as the door slams open. A strigoi with blonde hair and piercing red eyes, another that looks just like him, and Kai.

"Boss they're all awake" he says into the phone. He surveys us.

"Boss, I think you should get down here. One looks like you." He states

In a few minutes, someone strolls in, presumably the boss.

"My son!"

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

I know this chapter is a bit short but it will be made up for. In the next chapter.

Please review! I beg of you any and every higher power make these people REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Let's talk about the chapter. Talk about a plot twist. Someone's farther is involved. Review and tell me who you think it is. I would like to thank everyone for reading!<p>

**-THEDIVAISHERE13**


	8. Chapter 6- Shocking

_**Chapter 6- shocking**_

**AlissaPOV**

Dad? That's Aro's farther.

he comes into the room, hard look, but face softens when he sees Aro.

"My Son." he says again

"There is no way in hell my farther would do this, become this, be apart of this."

He laughs thoroughly amused

"If I'm not my farther how do I know you middle name is Cesare. Named after your grandfather." He says still chuckling. No one but Marie knows or should I say knew his middle name.

Aro growls in anger.

"How do you know that?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Because dear boy it's my farther your named after. Cesare is also my name".

Aro hangs his head and tries to process this.

"The way she talks about you, you would have never done this or left her for that matter." He mumbles.

"she only thinks what i allow her to think. I was never completely open to her. I left to be apart of this. The revolution and the over throw were in the works years before you were even born. I saved a lot of strigoi so they made me their leader. I actually didn't account for you to be here. I thought once i became king i would find you and your mother and turn you both. But since you're here i'll just turn you when i feel like it. Boys lets move out we have some work to do." He says as they all walk out.

We have to get out of here. I don't know the layout or how many we're up against. How do we do this how did mom do this. We aren't bound by ropes or plastic zip ties which means they believe we won't be able to escape. We have to wait observe get to know the enemy before we do anything. I can't help but be worried about Aro. His farther became the thing we hate most, he is a liar and so much more. Aro is in no condition right now to help me plan. We are on our own. We can't be helped. We can't be saved. We have to fight and win for our family and for ourselves.

**RosePOV**

I am fighting with an elder. Probably centuries old.

"The great Rosemarie Belikova! I thought you'd be better than this." He sneered. I kept hitting, kicking fighting, I am getting tired but i have to do this.

"I'm surprised that you're even here. Don't you know we have your kids?!" And with that i whipped the needle out of my hair and stabbed him in the chest. I turned around in just enough time to see Dimitri about to finish off the last strigoi.

"Dimitri don't!" I scream. He stops in mid air. He gives me a questioning look.

"We need her!" I tell him a hard look on my face. He silently asks me why.

"'Cause they took our kids." I can see it takes everything in him not to kill her right then.

"Lissa protocol 7." I tell her ever since we came back from when Dimitri held her captive we came up with a list if scenarios. Protocol 7 is when we need to interrogate a strigoi. She uses her compulsion and makes the strigoi think they are weak, powerless, and must answer our questions truthfully or we will kill them. Either way if the compulsion works or doesn't we are still going to kill her.

? ﾟﾔﾴ?ￂﾠ

We get her into the court jail and stick her in a cell. We strap her to the interrogation table that's mounted into the ground. I sit directly in front of her, with Dimitri to my right, Lissa to my right, Christian and Marie behind the strigoi.

"What is your name?" I ask her as calmly as i can.

"Gloria." She replies

"Who has my children?" I ask her slightly growling.

"The Boss, by the way it's not just your kids its everyone who was in the car with them and the prince and princess." She says

Lissa gasps and starts to tear up and Christian comes to comfort her. Marie is fine, we both knew this would happen.

"What is your boss's name?" I ask her and my voice cracks a bit.

"No one but his house crew knows and Nathan."

Dimitri and i look at each other. Scared. For the first time in a long time we're afraid. Our kids may die.

"Where are they?" I ask angrily

"In the Mansion. It's looks like a cathedral."

"What state?" I nearly scream.

"Kansas. Deep in the woods on a plain." She says

"Why did they take my kids?"

"To get the government to bend to our will. With your kids we have leverage and you will do whatever we want." She says.

"Kill her." I say as i walk out of the cells.

I search the archives for anything and i mean anything on Kansas. We have nothing Kansas is uncharted terrain. There are no known vampiric buildings in Kansas. I don't even know where to start or who to ask. They're out on their own.

? ﾟﾔﾴ?

I went to church. I was running low on faith and energy. I kneeled down and bowed my head to pray.

"Dear lord, please keep my children safe. Keep my nieces and nephews safe. God help them survive this and bring them all back to us." I kneaded for hours praying and praying hoping to have them all back.

"Please, Please, Please any and every higher power out there please bring them back to me." I say sobbing. A pair of strong arms wrap around me and whisper sweet nothings to me in Russian.

"I just wish I could help them! They're out there all alone! I want to help. They need help. I just can't have them getting hurt!" I say as i continue to sob.

"I know Roza. I know." He says as he rocked me.

All i can think is."Ohh god, my babies!"

**AroPOV**

We've been in this hell hole for about six days. I can't really tell. Every other day we are given food and water and each moroi is given a small glass of blood and some water.

After i came to terms that Cesare is my father, Alissa clued me in on her plan. We noticed we only get fed on the days my father isn't here so today we break out. Each of us has been conserving our energy, getting more sleep, rationing our food so we have a little each day. The next time Mariana walks in here to feed us. We get out. I'm ready i can already feel the excitement run through me. Right now i pray to god we all get out of here.

* * *

><p>DON'T SHOOT ME!.I know, I know, i'm sorry this chapter is short. But it will all be made up for in Chapter 7...They all make it out?<p>

_-THEDIVAISHERE13_

* * *

><p><span><strong>This week's recs <strong>

- The Broken Glass slipper by

for those of you who like AU

- The Dirty Games by LOCK NESS MONSTER13

for those of you who like smut

- Any story written by Ms. Sweden is a must read

- A lost lamb by jacobdraco

Its a twilight fic, its really good, and I beta for him.


	9. Chapter 7- They all make it out?

Chapter 7- They all make it out?

AroPOV

The stone of this room is so thick that we can't hear anything on the outside. We still don't know what we are up against. The magnitude that is we know we are facing beings of pure evil. We sit waiting, on edge, as ready as we could be. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7 counting down the seconds. Mariana walks in with the trays as usual. We planned this out to where Mason attacks her and if he needs help Tori steps in. We each have a Moroi we need to protect. Alissa of course has Rosie, Ivan has Chris, I have Nina, and Tori has Dominik. Each Moroi is prepared to use their magic and each Dhampir is prepared to give their life. Mason attacks Marianna and takes her to the ground; we can tell she is young not only from her features but her moves. She is sloppy and slow for a strigoi. Mason pins her and quickly grabs his stake and ends her. I can't help but be proud of my little brother. He looks up all of us as if to say 'how did I do?' We each nod and convey through our eyes pride but also tell him through our expressions that they all aren't going to be easy. When Mariana comes in the door is always unlocked. We slowly creep out, and look down each side of the hallway. There are doors on each end and two directly in front of us. We listen and hear nothing. We turn right and find a staircase. I guess it leads into the rest of the house if we really are in a house. Slowly carefully we take each step, all of my senses are hyper aware. We are in formation. Each moroi is flanked by two dhampirs. Slowly we creep up the stairs, I keep listening and after a while I hear a booming voice yell. "Where the hell is Marianna? I told her to come straight back hear after she fed those little brats!"

I'm anticipating his next move. Most likely he would come down here looking for her. The door whips open and I come out stake swinging. I caught him off guard and I didn't anticipate his height. I ended up staking him in the face. It stunned him enough to allow me to kill him without a counter attack. People say making your first kill changes you. I don't feel any different maybe a bit better. I feel better knowing I am capable of making a kill. He falls down with a loud thump and a deep groan. Not but a few seconds later strigoi come from out from the other rooms down here and start running in from up stairs. We are closely surrounded by at least 50 strigoi some old some young. But there are eight of us. We have all been trained and have honed our craft. I have a cynical smile on my face. We may not win but we will be able to escape. Alissa let me take the lead on this mission but she is second in command.

"Nina! We need space!" I yelled out to her. She gathers up the air in the room. She gets into a crouched position and throws her weight into the motion. With the force of the seven winds, that gust of air has pushed each and every strigoi back, into a wall. We get into fighting formation. An inner circle of Moroi perched in position in the windows betwixt the Dhampirs. As the strigoi get up, I plan our next move.

"Rosie! Light em' up!"

Her skin gets red almost like she is blushing and every strigoi that is in her vision, she fries. About 15 of the strigoi are charred and done for. The others are wounded. Now they attack. In school they tell you fight to a rhythm, preferably a fast pace one. We train to songs that have fast pace rhythms and that's what we fight to. I hear the grunts and moans and the contact of hits, in the background. But in my head the loudest thing is Fall out boy 'Phoenix'. A strigoi comes at me with his fist drawn back. So stupid, I can tell he was a human before he was turned. I use his own force against him, I grab the fist he had drawn and it knocks him down. It gives me the opening I need; one swift move and I ended a life. A life of evil. I can almost swear that I saw the spirit of the man mouth "thank you." I don't have enough time to think about it though. Hit. Kick. Dodge. Duck. Hit. Kick. Attack. Block. Kill. Over and over again. I fight one after another. The only thing that breaks me out of this trance is the body that flies right by my head. Something about it is familiar. Oh god! It's Alissa. She hits a wall, Hard. This makes me angry. Who did this to my girl! I hear the growl that built up in my chest bounce off the walls. I turn and face an elder strigoi. She and I are going at it. I see Ivan finish off his strigoi and come over to help him. Ivan holds his stake in front of him. I give the strigoi a hard shove and she essentially staking herself. Just when we feel as though we are safe a hatch and a side door open. My farther and the group he took with him pour in. I see my opening.

"Guys go! NOW! Ivan get Alissa!" I yell and they all start running. Ivan grabs Alissa off the ground. I see her come to and look me dead in the face. I can tell it pains her to see me like this. Surrounded, by evil creatures of the night, with a slim chance of living. I hear her scream "NO!"

I don't know how she did it she broke away from Ivan and ended up by my side.

"Alissa? What are you doing? You need to get out of here!"

"No. Aro. No. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Go. Get out of here!" she yells the others. We see them escape and we can breathe again. We need to keep the strigoi occupied before they could even think about trying to catch up to the others. Alissa flips back and kick an elder in the face. She gets thrown and thank goodness I catch her. We look at each other and we know our next move. I grab her by her under arms and swing her around she throws her weight into each and every one of those kicks. If they were humans of even Dhampirs they would have died from the force of those kicks. In the distance I hear someone yell

"Grab them! Take them to my office!"

We are forcefully grabbed, we try to pull out of their grasp but it's no use. This is how we're going to die. All I can think is 'I'm sorry Lissy and I love you with all that I am.'

IvanPOV

We escaped! We're free! I've got Nina by my side and my little brother behind me and Rosie and Chris in front of me and Tori and Dominik bringing up the rear. Wait we're missing two people. Aro and Alissa are still back there. No matter how much I want to I can't go back to get them. It's nearly sunrise we need to keep running. Just a little longer. Finally this sun is up and we can stop. We are still on this godforsaken plane. The house was huge and sat in the center of this large, lush plane. We walk through the plane, and we near the woods, and I hear the tell tale signs of activity. I hear cars, engines, and people.

"Am I going crazy or is there really civilization on the other side of those trees?" I hear Nina say.

"Yep. Our way home is on the other side of these oaks. Let's go."

We walk through the wood and the sounds of people get louder and louder till finally we can see them. They are trucks and trailers parked on the side of s road. And they are playing old country music and what scares me is that I know the words to this song. Where into the hell are we?

"Ivan, where the hell are we?" Asked Rosie, my thoughts exactly cousin. I walk up to the closest person, which just happens to be a little boy.

"Hay buddy, can you tell me where we are?"

"We are in Topeka. Stupid!" He says in this really thick southern accent. Maybe it just seems that way because I'm from Montana. I walk back over to everyone.

"We are in Kansas." Everyone give bewildered faces. We need to get back to court.

"Chris, compel that guy to take us to the nearest airport." I say as I pointed to a guy who looks to be around our age. He nods and heads over to the guy. I tell the girls of my plan. Chris and the guy head over and lead us to a big black SUV. The car is dead silent as this kid drives us to the air port. Once we reach the airport, we compel the kid to forget and to give us money. I take the money and get us food and make a call.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Grandpa. We are in the largest airport in Topeka. Please send us the jet."

"Ohh god. Ivan! I've sent people all around the world looking for you guys. The jet will be thee within the hour." He says and hangs up. I feel like I should call home but I know since there was an attack everything is on lock down. And I don't want mom and dad to come here and get themselves killed. I have this really bad feeling that if they come they will die and our world will fall. Just what the strigoi want. We were bargaining chips and bait, so that the most powerful people in our world would give themselves over to let their children live; even though we would die eventually whether it was in body or it was in soul. That is something I could never allow to happen. It feels like forever, but in reality only a few hours. Finally we are back to court. Our little family greets us teary eyed and happy to see us again. Mom is hugging me and surveying the area at the same time "where are they?"

I know exactly who she was talking about.

"They sacrificed themselves to get us to escape. When we left they were surrounded." We walk to my childhood home and it's like a breath of fresh air compared to the damp, dark room I've been subjected to the last week.

"Are you ok? And why didn't you call us?" Mom asked me

"I'm fine but I can only speak for myself. And I actually can't explain it, I just had this deep feeling that if I did that everyone would die and in turn the strigoi would win." I explained

"So you left one of your best-friends and more importantly your sister based on some little hun..." She stopped when Marie interrupted.

"Rose listen to the boy. I think your children are Seers. You know how you can feel when strigoi are near and communicate with ghosts and use them as weapons?" Mom nods her head

"Well your children can do the same but they can also feel when death is close or when a living being will die. They can also predict different scenarios as to how said beings will die." She continued "allow me to demonstrate". She walked over to a potted plant. I feel a something drop in my stomach. "Did you all feel a drop in your stomachs?"

"Mason, tell me when this plant will die." She demanded

"With or without your influence?" He asked

"With."

"In about ten seconds give or take." He says

A fraction of a second before he finished that sentence the plant shriveled up.

"Wow. Just wow. Where did these powers come from?" Asked my Father

"They've always had them. The just had to be in the presence of death and life. Death of a vessel and life of a spirit."

"That is amazing and all, but I need to know who is still holding part of my family hostage." Mom looks at me expectantly.

"Marie you may want to sit down for this." She looks at me like I've lost it but complies.

"Cesare held us hostage." Marie looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yes. Cesare as in Aro's father Cesare." I said

"Oh God! I've got to save them." Marie says as she springs out of her seat.

"You're right Marie. We've got to get a team together and..." Started my mother

"No! Rose, you don't get it." She paused.

"I am the only one that can save them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm soooo sorry that i am a few weeks late on the update. recently i have been suffering some serious writer's block, but today it was like i had a stroke of genius. I have been a bit stressed with school and preparations for the newest addition to my quaint little family, so i have been everyone other than myself. But today i had time to myself, and was able to let the creative juices flow.<strong>_

_**REVIEW: Please review this my more dramatic chapter and there will be more. Tell me me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen. PLEASE REVIEW... make this poor little author happy and review. **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Vampire Academy characters, they belong to Richelle Mead. But all other characters and plot belong to yours truly.<span>**


End file.
